In a conventional eyeglass, a frame and a temple are generally fixed by a screw, and force intensity required for rotating the temple is then adjusted by increasing or decreasing the locking strength of the screw. The drawback of such a kind of mounting means is the gradually loose screw and the resulted incapability of connecting the temple to the frame firmly, even swinging the temple depending on gravity, taking place after folding/unfolding the eyeglass several times. When this problems occurs, it is necessary for a user to tighten the screw again, and thus, inconvenient for use.
For overcoming the above problem, an eyeglass with easily mounted frame presently disclosed in Taiwan patent no. M463361, for example, is just a screwless eyeglass. In that patent, the fastener is mainly utilized to pass through one end of the frame, and the fastener is formed thereon with two pivots. The pivots are then pivotally connected to corresponding pivot holes on temples, such that the fasteners may be pivoted relative to the pivot holes, so as to achieve the object of folding the frame. The problem of loose screw may be overcome, because appropriate tightness between the pivot and the pivot hole may be set in the manufacturing. In such a joining means, however, the fastener and the frame are joined in an extremely tight manner. The frame and the temple are dismounted with considerable difficulty, once mounted together. The eyeglass structure provided by that patent is incapable of meeting the requirement when the temple is damaged or the change of temple style is desired by the user. Thus, how to improve with respect to the drawback of prior art is truly the problem to be overcome by the industry desirably.